Generally, in times of an increasing number of wireless communication applications employing MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) systems such as LTE (Long Term Evolution), there is a growing need of an apparatus and a method for testing devices under test applying such systems with special respect to their beamforming behavior due to the importance of this characteristic in view of quality aspects.
WO 2014/086268 A1 shows a device and a method for testing a performance of a wireless terminal employing MIMO. However, said document does not disclose how the beamforming behavior of the wireless terminal, respectively the MIMO device under test, can be tested. It also allows only static measurement.
Accordingly, it is an object to provide a testing device and a testing method for testing devices under test having multiple outputs, respectively multiple inputs, and especially for investigating the beamforming behavior of the devices under test.
This is solved by the features of claim 1 for a testing apparatus and claim 13 for the method. The dependent claims contain further developments.